Overprotective Husband
by GiLaw
Summary: What happens when Asgore finds out that Toriel is pregnant? He freaks the hell out, that's what happens! Yeah, the summary is pretty brief, but I hope you find the story amusing!


**Hey guys, GiLaw here.**

 **So for those of you who know me, let me start off with some news: on the 26th of January, 2017, my Shih-Tzu-Yorkshire Terrier Sacha gave birth to seven puppies.**

 **And I'm glad to announce that she and her pups are doing great. She has proven to be a natural mother, very loving, caring and watchful.**

 **So yeah, when I first found out she was pregnant, it was a bit of a shock. Yeah, I got really overprotective and watchful and I was always like "Has she had pups yet?"**

 **And thinking back, over it, this fanfic came to mind. So I hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy! ;D**

 **Overprotective Husband**

"Asgore?"

Asgore quickly looked up from sorting out the golden flowers on the kitchen table, which wasn't easy what with his massive hands but as long as they looked pretty, he always felt it was worth it ans straightened to glance attentively at his wife who was standing comfortably outside the bathroom door, hands closed together.

"Oh! T- Tori! H- how are you . . . Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, trying not to think back to this early morning when she had woken up far earlier than usual to make a hasty trip to the bathroom. The noises she had made in there still lingered in his mind and when he thought about this morning, he thought about their special night a couple of weeks ago and . . . well she looked fairly happy.

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied and yes, she did sound fairly cheery, watching Asgore's eyes try but fail to avoid looking down at her stomach. She tried not to smirk herself, thinking thank goodness she often wore these loose robes, but it was sort of funny, knowing that he already knew . . .

Oh God, was she . . .? Asgore noticed that Toriel was watching his body language and quickly straightened to try and look firm and perfectly capable of dealing with whatever came next. He cleared his throat quickly and spoke again, trying to sound intimidating.

"Then is there anything on your mind?"

Ahhh, he was putting on that voice again. Toriel wanted to giggle but managed to compose herself, though her smirk grew wider and some of the amusement managed to escape through a loud exhale out her nose.

"Well, I guess there is one thing I have been meaning to tell you . . ." Toriel casually took a few steps around the room, as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation and tried to ignore Asgore preparing to step forwards in case she tripped even though there was nothing to trip over around her . . . Asgore wanted to blink but dared not to, as she finally stopped there before shifting position, turning to face him again.

 _'I think he knows . . . Perhaps I'll put him out of his misery.'_

 _'Oh God, just say it, will you, woman?'_

Toriel opened her mouth and Asgore straightened, waiting for what she had to say. Yet Toriel couldn't help but giggle at the thought and Asgore stiffened, tightening his lips, making an agitated noise, which only amused her more. Finally, Toriel somehow managed to compose herself and, taking a deep breath, spoke loud and clear:

"I'm pregnant!"

 _'Yep.'_

 **A Few Minutes Later . . .**

 ** _"ALPHYS!"_**

Alphys jumped, nearly dropping her phone to the banging sound of Asgore slamming open the laboratory door and stomping in, clutching onto Toriel's wrist behind him, pratically dragging her in, so that she had no choice but to follow him.

"Asgore, I told you-"

"Alphys!" Asgore was now towering over his scientist who looked up, now dropping her phone for real this time.

"Uhhhh, can I he-"

"You tell her that while she's pregnant, she is to get plenty of rest . . ." Asgore pointed back at Toriel who sighed and rolled her eyes. "No wandering down the spike put, I am not risking her getting impaled again . . . She needs to avoid certain foots: no snail pie, no chocolate, DEFINITELY no cinnamon . . ."

"Wait." Alphys blinked and looked up at Toriel. "You're pregnant?!"

Toriel sighed again and pulled a face. "Yes . . . indeed I am . . ."

Alphys blinked again, flicking glances between Asgore and Toriel then back to Asgore and over to Toriel again. Shaking her head a little to try and get it all in, she allowed her jaw to drop before finally letting out an uneasy yet excitable laugh.

"Are you serious?"

Asgore nodded firmly. "Yes and I-"

"Oh my God!" Alphys immediately picked up her phone and started tapping frantically. "J- just one sec, I'll be with you- O-M-G, they-finally-did-it-future-prince-slash-princess-coming-soon . . ."

 _ **"ALPHYS!"**_

"Oh let her . . ." Toriel paused and looked up, wondering what it was again. "Update her . . . thing . . ."

"Done!" Alphys raised her phone as she pressed the "submit" button and as she did so, Asgore quickly jerked, even though Alphys's hands were nowhere near Toriel's slightly rounded stomach which was only noticeable if she patted or petted it. "Right!" She nodded at Toriel. "You're pregnant?"

Toriel nodded back politely. "Yes . . ."

"Okay!" Alphys quickly placed her phone back in her pocket and flapped her hands about, trying not to squeal. That was until Asgore interrupted, pulling out his trident and slamming it on the ground, shutting Alphys up immediately.

"Asgore!" Toriel lowered her eyebrows in disgust. "What did we say about using weaponry?"

Asgore's posture loosened a little. "That we were not to use it unless if it was in a truly desperate situation . . ."

"Y- yes, I don't think that thing is a good idea to have around when Toriel's . . . you know-" Alphys bit her lip and Asgore looked back at Toriel before blushing and quickly tucking his trident back behind his cloak.

"Now then . . ." Toriel relaxed, looking down at Alphys, rather proudly actually. "Now that we have that out of the way, I think we can agree that if we are all calm about this, we can go through this pregnancy smo-"

"I'll tell you one thing, you're going home right now, and you're going to bed and I'm going to the library to find you some books to tell us what we're going to do when this baby comes." Asgore had taken hold of Toriel's hand again and was dragging her out the laboratory door just as quickly as they had entered.

"Uh . . . Don't worry . . . It's probably really early!" Alphys was scurrying after the couple as fast as her little legs could carry her. "You'll probably have four months it arrives!"

Asgore froze on the spot . . . and slowly he looked back at Alphys who responded with a shy little smile, hunched up shoulders, waggly fingers.

"Four months?"

Alphys hesitated, looking around her before finally replying. "A . . . at most . . ."

"Asgore, please. That's plenty of time to prepare," Toriel said irritably though she knew that there probably wasn't much point at this rate. Asgore was looking down at his feet, obviously deep in thought, his grip around Toriel's wrist tightening a little.

"Oh God, it's closer than I first feared!" Asgore looked back up and yanked on Toriel's arm, marching out the lap and down the stairs. "Where's that Riverman? We're going home immediately!"

And with that, he found the stairs leading down to the river, and glanced back at Toriel who tutted and started to step down them as carefully as she could just so her overprotective husband would be satisfied.

"Careful, Toriel."

"I can manage myself, thank you Asgore," Toriel replied in an edgy tone.

"You know . . ." Alphys called. "Four months is twenty weeks if that makes you feel better!"

"Twenty weeks?" Asgore stiffened again before glancing back at Toriel who rolled her eyes. Pulling a face, he watched as Toriel made her way down the stairs with ease and prepared herself to step into the boat where the Riverman was waiting.

"Tra la la . . . the angel is coming . . ."

 _ **"FORWARD!"**_

"Right-eo!" The Riverman launched the boat down the river, taking Asgore and Toriel down with them.

"And not too fast! My wife's pregnant here!"

Toriel groaned, patting her stomach. So much for wanting a child. This . . . was going to be an irritating four months.

 **Aaaaaand there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, this was pretty much my reaction when my dog got pregnant.**

 **And yeah, I know well what happens after this so I hope no one takes it the wrong way. This is just a fun little fic I wrote in my spare time based on a personal thing happening so yeah, I just hope you had as much fun as I did with it!**

 **Anyway, I hope I'll be able to write some more Undertale stuff and see you soon! ;)**


End file.
